User talk:Comiclove
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creativity Unleashed Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Arrogance page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ~Angel Wings~ (Talk) 2011-08-30T01:01:13 Welcome to this wiki!! If you have questions, comments, suggestions, or plain just want to talk, I'm always here, or you can leave me a message on my talk page (Just remember to do it after the *beep* ;D ) Heh. Sorry, bad attempts at jokes (only I laugh at them. What's with that?). Hope you find inspiration! --Cello freak 01:19, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Erm, well, if you're talking about sort of writing fan-fiction, than that's not really possible here. Here, we write stories of our own, stories we make up ourselves, and we share with each other the world that we see in our brains and feel with our fingertips. So like, if you want to write a story that's based on something that's already published or in public already, I don't think that's possible here. --Cello freak 01:59, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Alright, well, you can always join the Live Chat!! We're friendly here, no worries. Lots of support, lots of friendliness. It's contagious, but there's also depressing stories! Bad humor for the win!! --Cello freak 02:10, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, but you can't since that would be considered fanfiction. Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 02:18, August 30, 2011 (UTC) COMIC! Listen Comic, im getting real pissed. If your characters and their pics are not done by when i next see you in chat, i am seriously going to ask you to leave the collab. ~Kitty Hey nice to see you again :DPlants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?]] 05:03, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Don't be :D hey wanna go chat on the wiki chat?Plants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?]] 11:43, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey Comic I wont hate you for that and I'm so sorry I ate dinner a while ago I didn't expect the food was so yummy so I wasn't able to go back so fast. Look Comic don't get yourself down. And I was waiting on the CU chat I'm so sorry ComicPlants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?]] 12:13, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :D The dinner was super nice :D It has Ice cream ehehehe and I'm not that nice :DPlants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?]] 04:20, March 20, 2012 (UTC) I'm so sorry I miseed you on Chat.It's because I was too..taken away from watching Clannad...Sorry! oh and Comic I'll be gone for 5 days T_TPlants are amazing'''Just shut up will you? 12:58, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Um... Tpyle's computer broke but I can come on! Just give me a time and I shall be there if I can!WHAT PERFECT SYMMETRY!!!! Wait, no... 04:31, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Greetings & Salutations Recently Gel saw fit to honour me with the chance to become a bcrat on this wiki. After a bit of consideration I accepted. This was gel's wiki, and I do not take my decision lightly. I hope to not only make her proud, but make all the user's here proud, and hopefully lead this wiki into big and fun exciting things. After talking with SOA and a couple of friends from the CHBRPG wiki, we brained stormed some interesting ideas I would like to propose to you guys. I've placed the brain storming session in pastebin, for you to read, you can read it here, please do if you have time. I would like to continue talking about these ideas with the user's here. If you are interested in helping me with these ideas, or if you have any ideas of your own, please contact with me. I've also given the main page a bit of a face lift, I hope you like it. I'm looking forward to working with you in the future. Cheers